


Forget-Me-Not

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Something about Evelyn's recent voicemail to Elliott has been bothering Octavio.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the new lore found on the Mirage Voyage in King's Canyon. 
> 
> Mirage and his mom's storyline makes me miss my grandma so much.

"So? What do you think? She sounds pretty good, right? Happy?"   
Octavio nodded slowly, watching as his partner set his phone down on the coffee table in front of them. Elliott must have listened to the voicemail from his mother at least ten times since they'd gotten home. He seemed pretty happy about it. Evelyn was showing signs of her usual confusion but overall the trickster thought she sounded well and that brought a smile to his face. However, there was something about her message that had been bothering Octavio since the first time he'd listened to it, but it didn't feel like the right time to bring it up.   
"Yeah, amor. She sounds great."   
"I think I should give her a call back," Elliott said, taking his phone back into his hand. "Maybe I'll even video call her since she sounds like she's having a good day. Wanna join?"   
"Eh, no. I'm good," Octavio replied, while he stood and wiped his clammy hands on his shorts. "She probably just wants to talk to you, since it's her birthday and all. I want to go for a run anyway."   
"Okie dokie," Elliott said, sliding his hand onto the runner's hip and pulling him inwards so he could place a kiss against his temple. "Have fun." 

* * *

_"There's a girl too. He's started to talk about that. It's cute."_

Octavio felt like he couldn't escape those words as he took to the streets of Solace City. They felt like a constant ringing in his ears when he ran, taking one of the quieter side streets to make his way towards the park. Evelyn had forgotten him before but even if she couldn't recall his name it always felt like she at least found his face or the sound of his voice somewhat familiar. She might confuse him with one of her neighbours or Elliott's childhood friends but she never made him feel like a complete stranger; until now. 

Evelyn had welcomed him into her home and family from the first time they'd met. She'd hugged him, cooked him her family's secret recipes, laughed with him and listened to all his stories no matter how long-winded or outrageous the details became. She'd changed Elliott's old room around so it would be more comfortable for them to stay in when they came to visit. She bought himself and Elliott matching pyjamas for Christmas and altered Octavio's for him when they became uncomfortable around his metal legs. She'd taken out her mother's old sewing machine and despite it being a team effort between the three of them to figure out how the machine actually worked, Evelyn managed to shorten his PJs for him. He remembers how she cringed when the stitching had gone crooked and uneven in places until Octavio told her he thought it looked cool and rugged and she'd patted his arm and whispered a 'thank you'. She'd even assisted Elliott in picking out his engagement ring. Evelyn made him feel like he was part of her family but now, not only did it seem like she was forgetting he was her son's partner, it seemed like she was forgetting Elliott had a partner at all and that hurt. 

Octavio slowed to a stop, chest heaving, when he reached the end of the street that led into the City Square and Market Place; only now realising he'd completely missed his original destination from being lost in thought. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, wiping the excess sweat and oil that had gathered on his fingers onto his t-shirt. He opted to take a detour through the market, deciding it would be the fastest route home. He'd always liked coming here and taking advantage of the various street-food stalls scattered around. All of the food here was infinitely better than any of the upscale restaurants he'd been dragged to as a kid. However, even the smell of herbs and spices couldn't tempt him today. Octavio didn't know why he was so hung up on this. He knew Evelyn was more than likely referring to Ramya since she'd recently made the Paradise Lounge her new workplace and abode. Elliott and Ramya were just friends, so he knew he had nothing to worry about in that regard. Evelyn was probably just having an off-day and she'd remember him when they next talked.   
_Right?_  
Octavio jumped when his phone chimed with a text, a smile adorning his face upon seeing it was from Elliott. 

_**Elliott** : Don't stay out too long. Dinner in 30. Love you x. _

He almost felt bad for feeling sorry for himself now, as he thought about how Evelyn's condition would be affecting his partner. He was able to be somewhat optimistic these days and celebrate his mother's better days but Octavio remembers how much Elliott had cried when he first found out about her condition. As far as he was concerned, if anyone didn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of all this and be forgotten, it was Elliott. 

* * *

It was a short while later when Octavio returned home. He unlocked the door to their apartment and was immediately met by the smell of a home-cooked meal and the sound of low humming. Elliott always seemed to sing when he cooked, the kitchen being the one place besides behind a bar where he felt the most relaxed and content.   
"Food's almost done," he said, when he heard the runner enter. "Hope you're hungry."   
"Starving."   
Elliott chuckled quietly.  
"As usual."  
He turned to face Octavio and leaned against the counter, tilting his head in a curious fashion when he noticed his partner was standing quite awkwardly and seemed to be holding something behind his back.   
"What...whatcha got there?"   
"I, uh...kinda ended up going through the market on my way home. I got you these." 

Elliott's eyes lit up when he was handed a small bouquet of fresh flowers.   
"Oh...Tav. What's the occasion?"   
Octavio shrugged bashfully.   
"I...it's just been a while since I got you some. So, I figured...why not?"   
"Thank you," Elliott said and brought the bouquet to his nose and inhaled. "Mom always said flowers brighten up a room. Is this...Baby's Breath? Not gonna lie I always thought Baby's Breath was a weird name for a flower. It looks pretty with these other ones though."   
"The, uh...guy at the flower stand said they were Forget-Me-Nots."   
Elliott shot him a smile that he could certainly never forget.   
"Well, all I know is, they're gonna look amazing on our table. As soon as I find a vase…" 

Octavio perched himself on the counter while he watched his partner busy himself with searching in the cabinets for something suitable.   
"Don't I get a, 'hey Octavio you're the best fiancé ever,' kiss or anything?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you needed a kiss to know that," Elliott quipped, setting the flowers to the side before stepping towards him.   
He draped his arms over his shoulders and placed a light kiss to lips and pulled him into a hug.   
"Did you have a good run?"   
"Mmhmm. What about your mom? Did you get to talk to her?"   
"Yeah. For a little bit. I think she's pretty tired now though."   
The runner hummed in understanding.   
"That's cool. Maybe...next time you talk to her, I could...maybe join?"   
"I'd like that," Elliott replied. "I know it can be...a bit awkward sometimes but I really think having someone to talk to does her some good."   
Octavio nodded and wrapped his legs around Elliott's waist, holding him close while he inhaled his lover's scent. 

As long as they had each other, everything else would be okay - that, Octavio would never forget. 


End file.
